Got Ya More Socks
by Elenhin
Summary: There just has to be a reason why Bo always asks whoever is doing the shopping to pick him up some socks… nothing major, but some content not sutible for young, one shot


Author's Note: There just has to be a reason why Bo always asks whoever is doing the shopping to pick him up some socks…

Big thanks to Vinsmouse for beta work.

**Warning**: _The warning is placed here for Vinsmouse, who wanted a spew warning here, claiming it might be a bad idea to drink while reading the funnier parts. So please keep in mind that drinking any kind of beverage while reading this, might be hazzard'ous to the health of your screen. _

This story deals with things that some people might find slightly difficult to read about.

Disclaimer: The Duke Boys are not mine, I don't own the Duke boys, nor the General Lee. I promise that once I'm through with them, there will be nothing broken that a trip to Cooter's garage can't fix…

* * *

**_Got Ya More Socks_**

The light touch was like nothing Bo had ever felt before and he could not imagine ever getting to feel the same way again. There was no way a person could be lucky enough for that to happen twice in his life no matter how good you lived. What more, this was not living good it was what he had always been told was sinful.

There was no way he could explain it either since it was something he had never considered wanting. In fact it was something he had always frowned upon. Times changed or so he was told and he guessed it was true. The Dukes was no longer making shine and if anything proved the difference between then and now that did.

He had grown up tagging along to still sites, learning how to make shine and delivering it without getting caught until he and his cousin had been caught. Well, he and Luke had always done everything together so maybe he shouldn't be surprised.

It was just that this, this was so much more.

Bo loved girls and he loved them bad. There was nothing like a sweet little gal to make you feel like you were living the good life. He loved girls and they loved him and he had never wanted anything more or anything else.

He had been completely unaware of what he had been missing it seemed and it sure was something to be desired.

Groaning at a light touch that made him feel like no girl ever had was heaven to a simple boy.

No, Bo could not have been feeling better and while his head might have ideas that he was doing something wrong his heart and other parts of his body sure put up a strong argument. This was something he wanted and the only thing that could possible be wrong about it was Luke.

Luke was his cousin and closer to him than he thought a brother could be and in a way he guessed that it made sense that way. Who but Luke could have the ability to make him feel this way, just by a gentle touch.

That was what Luke was doing, what his hand was doing while Bo looked up at him with hungry eyes and this time food was not even on his mind. Only Luke was, only that lovely body that his cousin sported for him having shed his shirt.

It was Luke's hand on his thigh that had woken Bo up to realize what was happening and now he hoped for nothing more than that it didn't stop, ever.

Kissing him was better than kissing a girl, in fact it didn't even compare for as the girls were sweet this was nectar of life and Bo was a starving soul.

As the kiss deepened so did Bo's passion and he could easily tell that he was getting the same response in turn from his cousin.

He wanted this, he had never thought about it before but now he wanted nothing else and he wanted it all. He wanted to drink every drop of what was offered here and he wanted it now. He wanted to be a part of Luke and feel the fulfillment he knew it would bring.

All it took was a whispered suggestion from Luke and with his body heated from an inner fire Bo quickly shed every thread he was wearing to keep from impeding them. Once more feeling Luke's body pressed against his own Bo moaned and squeezed his eyes shut wondering just how much of this one man could take. It didn't really matter though because if it was too much, no one could die more happily.

"Luke please, please cousin…" Bo begged urging his cousin on and it seemed that little encouragement was needed.

However it was not enough for Bo who had always been told he was too greedy at times. He wanted this and he wanted it now and he was not gonna wait for Luke to get ready. Not caring if he was rough with his cousin but actually enjoying it Bo grabbed him and threw him down on top of the bed straddling him to keep him in place.

Grabbing his wrists and claiming one more kiss Bo suddenly got a wicked grin and he started looking for something to tie his cousin's wrist to the iron frame of the bed. Grabbing the first thing he got his hands on he found himself using his socks to tie his cousin's hands to the bed posts but Luke was not complaining, not by any means. That would keep him in place for the kisses.

From what Bo could tell Luke was enjoying himself a great deal.

He himself was doing something far more than enjoying himself and what finally made him lie down beside his cousin to sleep was pure exhaustion.

* * *

As he slowly opened up his eyes Bo felt confused. Something seemed to be wrong but he could not quite figure out what and it sure did make him confused. Sitting up he allowed the cover to pool around his waist but wondered slightly why he was no longer wearing the pajama pants he always wore to bed but only his under shorts. It was Luke who slept in nothing else but his under shorts.

Luke, Bo frowned at the feelings that suddenly aroused in him as he thought about his cousin. It didn't make sense at all. Turning his head thought he saw something that made him remember, even if it was still confusing.

There on the bed post of the iron framed bed was one of his socks tied and that sparked memories that made Bo want to hide out under his cover and never come out again.

What had happened to him, and Luke, that was more than he wanted to try to understand.

Untying the sock with a flush of embarrassment on his face Bo realized that it was stretched to the point it was ready for the trash. Since she claimed that he wore out his socks way too fast Daisy would not like that.

While normally quite comfortable in the room he shared with Luke Bo now found himself wrapping the cover around his shoulders as he hurried to the closet and got out some clothes to wear. Trying to pull on his jeans with one hand and holding on to the cover with one and nearly falling to the floor as he found himself hard pressed to keep his balance.

His leg was sore and he didn't even want to know what he had done for that to happen but it was enough to have him walk with a light limp. Fully dressed and everything tucked in nice and proper he shuffled out into the rest of the house wondering what kind of greeting he would get.

They all looked up as he entered the kitchen and Bo looked down with a fresh flush spreading over his cheeks as he glimpsed Luke before ducking his head.

"There ya are Bo." Jesse greeted him cheerfully while Daisy got up to hug him.

"Uhm, well…" Bo stuttered but before he could figure out something to say Daisy had him seated at the table.

"That medicine really did work." Luke grinned and Bo looked up confused before ducking his head again. ¨

"Uh, what medicine Luke?" He mumbled.

"The one doc Appleby gave ya fer the snake bite." Luke grinned. "I ain't really surprised ya don't remember though Bo, ya were pretty out of it when he was here. He had some pretty new thing he gave ya an' it worked really good to."

"Snake bite?" Bo looked between them as that was not something he could remember.

Luke nodded putting a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, ya got bit by one down by the swimming hole. Not too bad but with the way it was swelling up an' the fever an' all ol' Doc kinda tried something new."

"I don't really remember that." He looked between them again. "Not at all."

"Don't worry about it Bo." His uncle told him as he gave him a glass of nice cold lemonade. "Ya had quite a bit of fever running there for a bit."

"Quite a lot last night." Luke added, "I reckon it burned itself out though."

"I think I had a very weird dream…" Bo told them thoughtfully as he tried to puzzle out what had happened.

Luke nodded in understanding. "Well, doc told us that one side effect of that medicine could be both dreams and hallucinations. Don't worry about it Bo, whatever it was it was nothing more than a dream."

"Yeah, I guess." Bo found himself blushing again as he thought about the sock he had found tied to the bed post.

"Oh, and Bo." Daisy suddenly shone up as she recalled something she was going to tell him. "I got ya more socks. Like ya asked me too."

"Uh, yeah, uh, thanks Daisy." Bo mumbled blushing a bright red to the others confusion. Unable to stand the embarrassment he felt anymore he mumbled an excuse and hurried of to the bathroom to splash cold water on his burning cheeks.

It was a hard day for him, the snake bite didn't really bother him but the way he blushed every time he saw Luke bothered both him and everyone else. At the end of it Luke reached out his hand and grabbed his wrist as Bo walked into their room.

"Bo, what's bothering ya?" He asked concerned.

"I'd rather not tell ya Luke." Once more Bo found himself blushing hard.

"Is it what ya dreamt there?" Luke asked and Bo jumped to his feet startled.

Luke gave a small smile but kept his amusement over Bo's reaction to himself. "Look here Bo, that medicine he gave ya gave ya some hallucinations or something and those aren't exactly something that ya got control over buddy. Now, anything that happened during that time would fuel them, just like a fever dream an' at the time ya were pretty much burning with fever so I 's trying ta cool ya off a bit."

"Are ya saying it didn't mean nothing?" Bo asked hopefully.

"That is exactly what I am saying." Luke gave his cousin a hug as he stood up and went to get Bo's cover from where it was lying by the closets. "Don't worry about it cousin, s'just dreams an' there ain't nothing to them."

"Thanks Luke, uh, goodnight." Stepping up to hug his cousin goodnight he felt nothing more than comfort from having one of the bestest cousins in the world and Bo took his cover crawling into bed happily.

There was nothing to it but a weird dream.

Luke lay in his bed propped up on his elbow and watched as his baby cousin fell asleep. He wasn't about to let him know but because of the things Bo had mumbled out while he dreamed he was perfectly aware of what he had been dreaming. It didn't bother him though because just as he had told Bo it was dreams caused by fever and medication and didn't really mean nothing at all.

The End

A/N In a discussion between me and Vinsemouse I told the few theories why Bo seemed to wear out his socks faster than everyone else did. Another one was mentioned and that was the slash reason, which is the one mentioned above.

Please leave a review, the cricket is hungry…


End file.
